cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman
'''''Eric Theodore Cartman (better known as Cartman by the boys, fans, and others) is voiced by Trey Parker. He is one of the five main and well-known characters of South Park along with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters (in later seasons). He is a very popular and well-known South Park character, and has become an international celebrity around the world. Most of the time, he is the show's main anti-hero. Eric was the first one of the boys to be shown without his hat, as seen in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!". Cartman's birthday is disputed. Using the evidence of the episode "Damien", his birthday is thought to be on February 7th for the episode's original airdate was on Wednesday, February 4th, and Cartman had said his birthday was on Saturday. However, the official South Park Calendar lists Cartman's birthday as July 1st. He also weighs 90 pounds (41 kg) as of the episode "Weight Gain 4000".' Character Cartman is a spoiled, foul-mouthed, ill-tempered, violent, insensitive, cruel, irresponsible, sociopathic, arrogant, narcissistic, greedy, racist, sexist, rude, wildly insecure, hypocritical, sadistic, ruthless, predjudiced, vicious, judgmental, immoral, unscrupulous, anti-Semitic, devious, brutal, calculating, megalomaniacal, cunning, vindictive, obnoxious, snobbish, pompous, egotistical, power-hungry, paranoid, completely insane, shallow, sinister, diobolical, sneaky, sly, unfriendly, backstabbing, double-crossing, uncaring, treacherous, seductive, sarcastic and manipulative child. He is the foulest mouthed character in the show. The very dark, often disturbing undertones to his personality often hint at an extreme mental imbalance. Apart from being portrayed as having a general lack of moral responsibility or social conscience, he also seems to express schadenfreude, a German word (ironically), which means taking pleasure from others' misfortune, and is generally unable to show empathy, although there have been exceptions, such as in "How to Eat with Your Butt". This has been parodied as well, in the cliché of a typical villain becoming benevolent. In these episodes, he usually convinces Kyle that he has good intentions, such as in the "Cartoon Wars" two-parter, where Cartman appears to Kyle that he is concerned about people's safety at the beginning, but it is later shown to only have been doing it to get a show he hated off the air. In the "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?" and "Probably" two-parter, Kyle, and many others, fall for Cartman's apparently "good intentions" for trying to prevent the children of South Park from going to hell, but as we find out later, he only did it so he could get money. And in "Kenny Dies", where he is distraught at Kenny's impending death, leading Kyle to console him, and later when his supposedly real motives were revealed, knowing how Cartman typically is, Kyle promptly fights him in Kenny's defense (although Cartman was genuinely distraught over Kenny's illness before and after he learns that he can benefit from it and the end of the episode clearly shows that Cartman went through Congress for Kenny and that he just doesn't have a healthy way of dealing with the death of his friend). Another nickname for Eric is fatty doo doo Cartman can, on rare occasions, show compassion towards cats, as in "Major Boobage" where he hides cats Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trey Parker Category:Boys Category:Matt Stone